my first story
by pimpin-thugette7w
Summary: Kagome is suicidal .can Inuyasha and the gang stop her befor she kills herself ? will other bad things happen read to find out
1. the beginning Chap 1

**Chapter 2 **

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting by a tree drinking herbal tea. Shippo was fast asleep on one of the branches after having a tiring day in the village. Inuyasha stopped drinking because of a strange feeling that he got. _Something's wrong Miroku I can sense it , smell it... its Sango and Kagome . We have to go find them! _Inuyasha said impatiently. They began to follow there sent as Inuyasha stopped dead in his own tracks,_ its ... its gone. _Inuyasha said in astonishment.

Meanwhile.

Kagome and Sango awoke in chains. In a dark room it was damp and cold, as cold as a winters breath. _YOU, you are the young lady in witch can sense the sacred jewel shards are you not_? A deep voice said in an eerie voice that just sent shivers down there spines. _Yes... _Kagome said trying not to stutter to much. _You will find me those shards or you and your friends will die!_ The figure standing in the shadows said in an angry voice._ No_! She said in a strong sturdy voice. _Fine then you will sit here and rot with no food or water, no warmth until your little spiritual freak and his mutt show up then you will die! Not to mention you will go through agonizing torture _he stated as he slammed the door behind him.

_Sango, what should I do? I'm confused I promised Inuyasha I'd help him find the jewel shards and I won't betray him, but I don't want all of us to get killed either _Kagome said confused._ Kagome you can only do one thing you must help this person _Sango said with frustration deep within her voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku were simply confused and had no clue on where to find their friends. Suddenly the ground began to shake and all became dark, gloomy and smouldering hot. On the ground there appeared a dark puddle in witch looked like melted wax that started to liquefy and rise up and become a figure with deep red eyes that when you look in to them sends you into a trance of wonder. It's hands were sized like a human mans but no detail on his fingers only what appeared to be a sharp jagged shape coming out of his knuckles. Its slender body was all black with very little detail, his legs were long and thin and very womanly. He approached Inuyasha and Miroku with no caution,

_I am not a figment of your imagination, I'm a thing of your friends creation and your worst nightmare I am invincible you stand no chance _the creepy figure said to them._ Yeah you think I stand no chance bullshit!_ Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga. _Wind scar! _He shouted as he ran towards the demon in furry. As Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga at the demon it re-enforced its power and backflashed it towards Inuyasha and he went flying backwards. The Tetsusaiga was now flying off into the woods and Inuyasha started to transform into a demon. _Inuyasha!! The Tetsusaiga _Miroku screamed in horror.


	2. the demon chap 2

**Untitled (my first) Chapter 1**

Sitting there in the corner of her room crying, her arms all bloody , a knife on the ground , a towel soaked in blood. Her mom knocked on the door _Kagome? Are you ok? _As her mother tryed to open the door Kagome jumped out the window almost breaking her legs. She ran towards the old shrine in witch she wanted ti go seek Sangos guidence. She jumped into the Boner eaters well passing into the feudal Era.She ran towards Kaede's hut still weeping in pain from what she had done to herself.

_Sango! _she called out .

Sango was on watch for a demon that had just been created by Naraku

as she turned to see what was the matter . As she turned and faced the hut entrance she found that Kagome had come back! although she was very upset about the fight Inuyasha and her had had._Kagome? _she said. As Kagome had been running toward Sango she felt very quizy and she couldn't help but feel very tired so her legs had just dropped as her whole body feel to the ground with a horrid feeling left in her stomach , the last thing she rememberd seeing was a pair of feet infront of her.

**_ Dream secquince _**

_It was cold very, very cold and it was blury she could barly see anything . She saw two figures they were close together suddenly it bacame clear the two people were Kikyo and Inuyasha and they were kissing!! Inu ... Inuyasha? she called out . Inside her heart had ripped in half and all became dark . Inuyasha looked at her his eyes were red and he looked different . Inuyasha jumped up and charge at her drawing his claws picking her up by the throught . She grabbed his hands and manage to squeeze out a few words ''Inuyasha ......... how ...c c could you... She thought to herself why was he doing this to me?? iv got to stop this. She grabbed inuyasha's ears and began to tug them but his strength was to much for her she became tingly and light headed. _

KAGOME!!!! Inuyasha screamed eagrly wanting her to be ok . She awoke in a cold sweat. _Inu -Inuyasha? where am I??? _she squaked _. Your in Kaede's hut kagome. Are you ok?? what happend to you why did you faint like that ? _he questioned her .Kaede stumbled into the room , _she was suffering frome blood loss ._ _Kagome show them your arms . _she said angrilyNo she said getting up fast as the blood all rushed to her head an things began fade away and suddenly come back . Miroku grabbed her by the shoulder and rolled up her sleve. _Who did this to you kagome? Ill kill them there dead bitches no one touches you like this!! uumm i mean because i need you for the jewel shards _he said as a slight redness crept down his cheeks. _No one just leave me alone ill be ok alright _she said walking towards the forest infont of her.

Kagome walkd towards th hill sadly , she was so depressed from the fight Inuyasha and her had had a couple days before . She had been heart broken beacause of what he said to her .Painful flashbacks ran through her head _I DONT NEED YOU YOUR GOOD FOR THE JEWEL SHARDS AND THE JEWEL SHARDS ONLY YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!!_ As she slowly dropped her head into her knees . She could not hear the footsteps of Sango over her crying so Sango scared the shit out of her . _Kagome are you alright i know why your being like this , its Inuyasha right? The fight you had right?_ Sango said quietly . _Yeah _Kagome wimppered . _Do u want to talk about it??_ befor Sango could finish her sentence they were swept up by a flying object that knocked them out.


	3. Authors notice

**Authors notice:**

ï 


End file.
